Sabine Wren
The Artist TIE SS36 Ria Talla |personality = Feisty, tomboyish, artistic, serious, smart, sassy, spunky, strong-willed, independent, creative |appearance = Slender, medium skin, pink lips, short indigo hair, brown eyes |occupation = Weapons specialist Member of the Rebel Alliance |alignment = Good |affiliations = Rebel Alliance House Vizsla Galactic Empire (formerly) |goal = To rebel against the Empire |home = Mandalore |family = Ursa Wren (mother) Alrich Wren (father) Tristan Wren (brother) |friends = Kanan Jarrus, Hera Syndulla, Garazeb Orrelios, Ezra Bridger, C1-10P, Lando Calrissian, R2-D2, C-3PO, Zare Leonis, Jai Kell, Tseebo, Cikatro Vizago, Ahsoka Tano, Rex, Wolffe, Gregor, Leia Organa, Ketsu Onyo, AP-5, Wedge Antilles, Cham Syndulla, Numa, Gron, Chava, Gobi Glie, Mart Mattin, Gooti Terez, Jonner Jin, R3-A3, Agent Kallus, Fenn Rau, Jyn Erso, Bo-Katan Kryze, Loth-wolves |enemies = The Grand Inquisitor, Agent Kallus (formerly), Stormtroopers, Maketh Tua (formerly), Gall Trayvis, Grand Moff Tarkin, Darth Vader, IG-88, Fifth Brother, Seventh Sister, Grand Admiral Thrawn, Arihnda Pryce, Gar Saxon, Darth Maul, Ketsu Onyo (formerly), Vult Skerris, Rukh |likes = Graffiti, explosives, blowing things up, painting, changing her hair color, Ezra following the right path, both of her families |dislikes = Galactic Empire, being kept in the dark, her friends in danger, Chopper's attitude, following orders without question, Ezra flirting with her, Ezra's reckless and aggressive behavior |powers = Lightsaber dueling Expert marksman Expert artist |possessions = Darksaber (briefly) Two WESTAR-35 blaster pistols Mandalorian vambraces |fate = Goes off on a quest to bring Ezra home after the war. |quote = "Forget the explosion, look at the color." "I paint what I see." "We're not exactly anything. We're a crew. A team. In some ways, a family." |origin = Star Wars Rebels }}Sabine Wren is one of the tritagonists of the television series, Star Wars Rebels. She is a former cadet in the Imperial Academy and a woman of Mandalore who is part of the Rebel Alliance. Background Personality Like everyone on the Ghost crew, Sabine was sympathetic to those who suffered at the hands of the Empire. She is the "daughter" of the Ghost crew, seeing Hera and Kanan as surrogate parents, and Chopper, Zeb and Ezra as her brothers. She is troubled by her past, especially her past life as an Imperial cadet and a bounty hunter. After renouncing the Galactic Empire, Sabine's family cut ties with her, and caused Sabine to become a loner. After being adopted by the Ghost ''crew, Sabine learned the true meaning of family and friendship. Sabine is an artistic and creative individual who is a bit rough around the edges at first. Being an artist, Sabine paints what she sees, as she said so when showing artwork depicting Chopper's prank on Ezra and Zeb. She also loves color, explaining her constantly changing her hair color and admiring explosions' colors rather than the chaos. She is also a specialist when it comes to explosions, especially making "paint bombs," something she used to rig Imperial vehicles. When she became in possession of the Darksaber, Sabine saw it as a means to an end and thought it was a bad omen to her and bring nothing but trouble to her family. Sabine kept her past bottled up inside of her but with the help of Ezra, Kanan and Fenn Rau, she was able to realize that she had to bring her biological family together again. She later refused to abandon Ezra when he was being held hostage by Gar Saxon and later, refused to leave him and Kanan when Ursa was going to trade the Jedi to Saxon. Due to Ezra and Kanan's training, Sabine found the fortitude to take on Saxon in single combat. Sabine was also magnanimous in victory and decided to spare Saxon's life. Saxon, however, did not return the favor and tried to shoot her in the back. Seeking to rebuild ties with her family, Sabine elected not to return with Ezra and Kanan to the Rebellion. Instead, she dedicated herself to helping Clan Wren to reunite the Mandalorians. While Sabine did not regard herself as Mandalore's new leader, she vowed to help her people find that individual. Later, Sabine's loyalty to her rebel friends led her to convince Ursa and Fenn to lend forces to help Phoenix Squadron and Massassi Group during the Battle of Atollon. As a warrior, Sabine was familiar with the military strategy and proposed concentrating the Mandalorian attack on the Interdictor Cruiser in order to facilitate the rebels' escape. Physical Appearance Abilities Possessions Weapons and Equipment * '''Two WESTAR-35 blaster pistols' * Darksaber (formerly) * Mandalorian vambraces * Explosives Gallery Category:Star Wars Rebels characters Category:Heroines Category:Females Category:Protagonists Category:Star Wars characters Category:Teenagers Category:Animated characters Category:Swordsmen Category:Characters introduced in 2014 Category:Characters in video games Category:TV show characters Category:Star Wars: Forces of Destiny characters Category:LEGO characters Category:Disney characters Category:Titular Characters